Hinata Oneshots
by IliiterateFool
Summary: HinataXEvery boy from Katekyo Hitman Reborn onshots. Hinata may be OOC in some of them. I can't gurantee.
1. HinataXColonello: Daddy

_"Otou-chan! Otou-chan!" a small girl exclaimed, running to her father._

_The blond military man, Colonello looked down at his adopted daughter, and felt a grin escape from his lips. He lifted up the pale girl with his arms, placing her on his broadened shoulders carefully._

_"What is it, kora?"_

_The girl giggled while pulling out a sunflower from behind her back, handing it to him. He arched his brow in confusion._

_"Is this for me, kora?"_

_"Hai! The sunflower is my favorite flower because it reminds me of Otou-chan!" she giggled._

_Oceanic blue eyes met with pupiless white ones. Colonello plucked the sunflower out from her hands, and stuck it in his pocket carefully. He didn't want to crush a pretty flower his daughter gave him. He smiled at her, bending down carefully so she wouldn't fall, before plucking out a lavender lily. He handed it to her, as she took it from his hands with a tiny blush._

_"This lavender lily reminds me of you, so it's my favorite flower, kora," he chuckled._

_"That was so cheesy!" Hinata giggled._

_Colonello said nothing but resumed to grin. Hinata leaned onto Colonello for support so she wouldn't fall off, as both of them walked home._

_"Ne Otou-chan?"  
_

_"Nani, kora?_

_"I wanna marry someone like you when I grow up!" Hinata declared, not noticing when the young father stiffened._

_"Oh, and what do you think I'm like, if you want to marry someone like me, kora?" Colonello asked in slight jealousy._

_"Ano saa.....You're like strong, caring, and handsome! You're like the best Otou-chan a daughter can ask for!"_

_"I see....In that case, good luck! Because you'll never find someone as handsome as me, kora!" Colonello teased, his jealousy disappearing._

_"I will too!"_

_"No you won't, kora."  
_

_"In that case, if I can't find someone like you, then I'll marry you when I grow up!"_

_"Ha, like that'll ever happen!" Colonello laughed."You'll have to get me to fall in love with you first, kora!"_

_Hinata felt a blush forming on her face, as she pouted._

_'You'll see! I'll make it come true one day!' she thought._

Hinata groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Hinata was now sixteen, and her Otou-chan, Colonello was now...actually, Colonello never told her his age before. But he did look very young. And from what she could remember, he still looked the same ever since he adopted her. She got off her bad and picked up her uniform, before running towards the bathroom. She could hear footsteps other than hers, running through the hallway. She picked up her pace when she saw Colonello rushing to the bathroom also. Both of them grinned, seeing how this was their daily ritual. Get to the bathroom first before the other can. Hinata did the first thing that popped into her mind. She pulled up off her shirt quickly, showing her curvy top figure and large mounds. Colonello stopped dead in his tracks as blood rushed up to his face. Hinata grinned and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it before he caught on to her plan.

"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK, KORA!" Colonello screamed, pounding on the bathroom door.

"YOUR FAULT YOU FELL FOR IT!" Hinata laughed."NOW HURRY AND LEAVE SO I CAN CHANGE FASTER!"

She heard him murmur something playfully, before turning towards the kitchen. Hinata felt her lips twitch upwards, and she resumed to change into her school uniform. She combed her long midnight blue hair neatly, deciding to leave it like it is. She brushed her teeth and resumed to exit, watching as her Otou-chan rush in just as she exited. She took a toast of bread from the counter, taking a bite out of it before she slipped on her shoes.

"Hinata," Colonello called out.

Hinata turned around just as Colonello came out from the bathroom.

"Hai, Otou-chan?"

"Come home after school today, I need to tell you something important, kora," he informed.

Hinata nodded and ran up to him, kissing his cheek before she left the house. She checked the time on her watch and shrieked in realization. She was late! And that never meant a good thing, seeing as how an akuma was always waiting outside of the school. The akuma, was named Hibari Kyoya. He was head of the disciplinary committee. Whenever somebody disobeyed the rules, he would "bite them to death". And she was _always _late to school. Hinata skidded to a stop just as Hibari stood in front of a school, one of his tonfa in his hands.

"You're late, _again," _Hibari said, smirking."You won't escape like last time, herbivore. Because I'll bite you to death."

"Oh~! That sounds kinky!" Hinata flirtatiously said, trying to distract him from killing her.

"You know what I mean," Hibari hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"D-datte! You...well you see...," Hinata said, then blurted out,"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!"

"Nani?" Hibari said, raising a brow at her.

"Yeah! I'm always late to school because I want to see you!" Hinata lied, smiling and blushing from embarrassment."If I'm late to school everyday, you'll start paying attention to me more often right?! I did this because I like you!"

Hinata felt like being swallowed by the ground as Hibari continue to stare at her with his cold gaze. She did the only thing she could. She pressed her lips against his, before running towards the entrance of Namimori Highschool. She blushed in embarrassment, cursing herself for stupidity when she thought he was going to chase her. Besides, she didn't like him. It was just a stupid plan to get to school without him biting her to death. Besides, she was in love with....Colonello, her Otou-chan. But that made her wonder what he wanted to tell her.

_'I hope it's something good!'_

_

_

Hibari stood at the front of the school, paralyzed. He brought his hands up to his lips and touched it, as a slight yet not noticeably blush came to his face. He knew that Hinata was defintely lying, but it would be also be a lie if Hibari said he didn't hold any attraction towards the Hyuuga.

_'Damn her. I'll bite her to death later.'_

_

_

Hinata closed the door to the house softly, kicking off her shoes. She walked into the living room. She stopped, paralyzed in shock and hurt at the sight before her. Her ex-sensei, Lal Mirch and Colonello were French kissing on the couch. One of Colonello's hands were underneath her ex-sensei's shirt.

"Otou-chan! Lal-sensei!" she squeaked out.

Both of them looked up, and broke apart quickly, face flushing in embarrassment.

"H-hinata! I didn't know you were home, kora!" Colonello exclaimed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"G-gomen," Hinata apologized softly.

Hinata was acting wierd, and she knew it. Colonello didn't notice though, because he was too busy paying attention to Lal.

"Lal, this is Hinata. You know her already, don't you, kora?" Colonello asked.

"Yeah, she was one of my best students in class!" Lal said, smiling.

Hinata smiled at Lal fakely in return. It wasn't that Hinata hated her, it was more like she felt envious.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you that, Lal is my girlfriend, kora," Colonello said, grinning.

"That's awesome!" Hinata exclaimed, faking it."I always wanted a Okaa-chan before!"

Lal and Colonello blushed bright red, glancing towards the opposite direction. Hinata was angry. She was angry that Colonello didn't even notice the change in her behavior. She was angry that Colonello never noticed her love for him. She was angry at him for always seeing her as a child. She was just angry. Her eyes watered up as she threw her bag down the floor, shocking the two adults.

"I hope you two have a very happy life!"

She stormed through the entrance, slipping on her shoes, before running out the house.

"HINATA!" Colonello screamed.

Hinata didn't responded but kept running. Lal watched, worried.

_'Is this my fault?' _the two thought.

_

_

Hinata panted as she stood by herself in the alley. She finally took time to look around her, squeaking in surprise as a crowd of men approached her. She felt herself shiver in fright, as something told her to run away quickly. But she can't. She was out of breath from running away from home.

"Hey lady~. Want to come back to our place and have some fun~?"

"Y-yadda! What I want is for you to leave me alone!"

"Oh~! This girl's got a sharp mouth! It'll be fun breaking her!"

She let out a scream as one of them grabbed her by th collar of her shirt, and ripped them apart roughly, buttons popping everywhere. She let out a scream, before one of them slapped her on the face, silencing her.

"Urusai! Or else we'll kill you!" they growled.

She closed her eyes, whimpering.

_'Save me Otou-chan!'_

She heard screams of pains, and she recognized it was not hers. She snapped her eyes opening, to see Hibari standing in front of the pile of molesting men.

"H-hibari-san," she said softly.

He nodded.

"Hibari-san."

"I think we've established my name already, herbivore."

"HIBARI-SAN!" she cried out, hugging him.

She didn't noticed that Hibari went stiff under her touch. He soon relaxed as the girl sobbed into his chest, wrapping his hands around her awkwardly. He took off his jacket, and placed it onto her shoulder. Hinata stared at him curiously, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Wear it, herbivore," Hibari commanded."If you haven't noticed, you're half naked."

Hinata blinked in surprise and opened the jacket, noticing that they took off her bra when she closed her eyes. She looked up and saw Hibari blushing slightly, before turning around. She buttoned up the jacket around her, so Hibari wouldn't get embarrassed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Hibari offered.

Hinata blinked in surprise again.

"Arigatou Hibari-san," she said, grabbing his hands in her.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

"Holding your hands, because it makes me feel safer," Hinata explained, before looking at Hibari's hands."Ne ne! Did you know our hands fits perfectly together?"

"I don't care."

That was a lie. Hibari really did care. And if it wasn't for his pride, he would've smiled. Hinata pouted in dismay. She let go of his hand and jumped on his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired~!" she whined."Please carry me!"

"......You owe me."

"Hai!"

Hinata eventually fell asleep. Hibari felt his lips tug upwards, but resisted to smile. Hibari Kyoya will not smile. Because that was way out of character. And Hibari Kyoya is _not _out of character.

_

_

"Who are you, kora? And why are you carrying my daughter?" Colonello demanded, glaring at Hibari.

"Hibari Kyoya," Hibari answered."This herbivore got into some trouble with men, and I saved her. She got tired and forced me to carry her."

Colonello nodded, taking Hinata away from him, but he did not stop glaring at him.

"Are you one of Hinata's friends, kora?"

"Iie. I consider myself as...one of Hinata's candidate as a husband."

Colonello twitched and resisted to pull out his rifle, and shoot the boy right then and there. Hibari smirked and walked towards his home without saying a goodbye. Colonello looked at the sleeping Hinata in his arms. Hinata snuggled in Colonello's arms.

"I'll marry Otou-chan when I grow up," she muttered, sleep-talking.

Colonello stiffened and stared at the unconcious girl in surprise.

_'W-wait a minute, kora! Is that why she reacted so badly to the news of me and Lal going out?! Could it be that she...oh shit!'_

"Kyoya."

Colonello retracted all of his thoughts and felt jealous of the younger boy. He placed Hinata on his bed and sat next to her. He was wondering why he felt that way. Why did he feel jealous, just because Hinata already has boys fighting over for her? Why did he feel jealous, whenever Hinata smiled to anyone else, but him? He's her father, he shouldn't even feel that way. But then again, those two aren't even related.

_'Could it be that....no way..kora.'_

_

_

Hinata smiled and cuddled into a warm chest. Wait a minute. She always slept in her bed..._alone. _She snapped her eyes open to see her Otou-chan, looking at her in amusement. She squeaked in surprise and fell off the bed. She sat up, rubbing her but in pain.

"Itai," she complained.

"Heh, clumsy as ever Hinata, kora," Colonello commented."Come here."

Hinata nodded and stood up, returning right next to him Colonello kissed her fore-head, smirking as a blush formed on her face.

"Hinata, I broke up with Lal yesterday, kora."

Hinata stared at Colonello in shock, wondering if he was just joking with her.

"O-otou-chan, you're just joking right?"

He said nothing but shook his head.

"Nande? I thought you liked her."

"I thought I liked her also, but I didn't, kora. I'm in love with this kawaii girl."

Hinata felt a spark of another jealousy ignite inside her.

"Who is it?"

Colonello grinned and leaned down to Hinata, pressing his lips against her softly. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, before she reluctantly closed it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Colonello bit on the bottom of her tounge, asking for a permission. She opened her mouth as he slipped his tounge inside her mouth. Both of them battled for dominance, which Colonello obviously won. Hinata pulled back, panting heavily. It would be a lie if Colonello said he was perfectly fine.

"Hinata, call me Colonello from now on, kora."

"Hai, Colonello," Hinata giggled, leaning on his chest."I told you I'll make you fall for me one day~!"

"Urusai," he said, before resuming the make-out session.

Hinata smiled and let Colonello do as he pleases. Both of them loved each other, no matter how hard it was to get Colonello admit. She didn't care if it was considered insist or not, because she loved him. But she'll get him back later, for making her wait.

_

_

**Akuma: **Err....so if most of my fans who read my other stories. This is a Katekyo Hitman RebornXNaruto crossover. I suggest you watch the show if you want to understand it. This fic will be bunch of oneshots starring HinataXEvery boys from KHR. Hoped you liked it, and review!


	2. HinataXReborn: Sensei or Lover?

Hinata yawned, stretching her sore limbs from sleeping. She picked up Namimori's uniform, walking to the bathroom slowly to get changed. Changing into it very slowly, she threw her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. She needed to wash her dirty clothes later. She brushed her long midnight blue hair, putting it in a braid, before smiling in satisfaction. Walking out to the kitchen, she saw her Otou-chan, Colonello. He was sitting in a chair reading his newspaper, while his girlfriend, Lal, was cooking breakfast.

"O-ohayou!" Hinata greeted, smiling timidly.

"Hey Hinata, kora," Colonello greeted, saying his catchprase.

"I see you're finally awake," Lal grinned.

Lal placed a plate of burnt eggs and toast on the table, grinning as if she accomplished something great. Colonello, not looking at the food, took a fork and stabbed it into the egg. Picking it up, he took a bite out of it, not noticing Hinata's warning signal she was sending him. Colonello choked, his face turning blue as he grabbed a cup of orange juice right next to him, chugging it down. The newspaper he read, was left on the floor, forgotten.

"What the hell was that, kora?!" Colonello exclaimed, wiping his mouth in disgust."I felt like I just tasted fresh burnt shit!"

Again, Hinata tried to send her Otou-chan a signal to shut his mouth. Poor Otou-chan, he didn't even have time to fulfill his dream. Lal stood behind Colonello, her eyes glinting dangerously, and a sharp butcher's knife in her hand. Hinata carefully backed up from the two slowly.

"Care to repeat that, _dear?" _Lal asked, growling.

Colonello froze as he felt the aura of an oni, turning around slowly. He gulped as he was met by Lal's furious glare. Hinata slipped on her shoes and proceed to run out of the house before she witnessed her Otou-chan being killed by his girlfriend. Ah yes, their daily routine was all but normal. She checked her watch and ran to school, hoping that she got to class in time. She didn't feel like being whacked in the head by Hibari's famous tonfas.

_

_

Hinata panted sliding the door to her classroom open. Hinata walked in, sighing in relief when she saw that the class hadn't started yet. She yelped as a book was slammed onto her head. Clutching her head in pain, she turned towards the person who smacked her in the head. She blushed once she saw her homeroom sensei, Reborn. He always loved to pick on her the most in class, seeing as how he thought it was fun to see her stuttering like an idiot.

"R-reborn-sensei!" she squeaked.

"Class is about to start, _Hinata. _So I suggest you get to your seat," Reborn informed, smirking.

Hinata nodded as her blush deepened, running to her seat ,almost tripping by the way. She sat down, staring at her desk in embarassment. It's pretty wierd for her to admit this, but she had a crush on Reborn ever since the beginning of school. She was glad Reborn didn't notice though, but part of her felt sad. She knew a good-looking man like Reborn could have any women, maybe even some men, he wanted.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Reborn called out."Is Hyuuga Hinata here?"

Tsuna, one of her best friend, nudged her slightly. Hinata snapped out of her daze and stood up, blushing from embarrassment.

"I-I'm here sen-"

"Hyuuga Hinata is not here I see," Reborn said, purposely ignoring her for fun.

"I-I'M R-R-RIGHT HERE, S-S-SENSEI!"

Reborn looked up at her, amused.

"Oh, Hinata. If you were here from the beginning, why didn't you tell me?" He teased, smirking.

"I-I-"

"It doesn't matter, you can sit down now," Reborn said, before continuing to call out roles.

Hinata slumped down in her seat, her blush deepening. Everyone looked at her, pitying the Hyuuga. Hinata felt her eyes water up, before she wiped them with her hands roughly. She didn't want people to think she was weak. But deep down, she felt she really was weak. She looked up, as Reborn was talking to the classes about their next project. Though he was doing so, he was looking at Hinata directly. Her blush returned again, as she tried to divert her eyes from him.

"I want everyone to get into groups of two, and two _only."_

Hinata sat by herself, watching as everyone got paired with each other. Soon enough, everyone had partners _except _her. Her friends sent her apologizing glances, which she smiled in return. As if she was saying it was okay. She gulped nervously, standing up from her desk, before walking towards Reborn. He appeared to be grading some papers while drinking a fresh cup of cofee.

"R-reborn-sensei," Hinata said quietly.

Reborn lifted his head slightly, to achknowledge the small girl.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I-I don't h-have a p-partner," she replied, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

_'Just as I thought,' _Reborn..uhh...thought?

"In that case, you'll have to partner up with me, even though I'm technically your sensei. Meet me at the public library at six P.M. sharp, or else....well, I think you can imagine the rest," Reborn chuckled, amused.

_'I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE THE REST!' _Hinata shrieked in her mind.

She nodded numbly, before going back to her desk. She sat still for a moment, before banging her head on the desk repeatedly. She stopped what she was doing when she remembered she was in class. Slowly, she lifted up her head, and sighed in relief. Nobody seemed to notice her freaking out. She glanced at Reborn and blanched. Apparently, he was watching her the whole time. Smirking, he went back to grading his papers.

_

_

Hinata ran to the library, in a rush. It was 5:57 and she only had three more minutes to make it to the library. She didn't want to recieve a punishment for being late. Especially since this is the sensei who pratically makes her heart race in fear. She panted after making it to the library. She looked around, wondering where her sensei was. She couldn't find him, so she settled to sitting at a small table. Waiting for Reborn, she decided to just put her head down and rest. Only to be smacked by a book. Clutching her head in pain, she was met with the smirking face of Reborn again.

"R-reborn-sensei," she squeaked.

"I see you actually made it on time...for once."

Blushing a hue of pink, she nodded. Reborn pulled out a seat right next to her, deciding to settle down. leaned on the counter, staring at her. Both of their eyes met, as Hinata fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable.

"You have to draw or paint something, anything I guess. Then explain why you wanted to draw it. Got it?"

He leaned into her face, just to make sure she was paying attention. Nodding furiously, she stood up from her seat and was planning to leave. Before Reborn pulled her back by the collar, dragging her to the corner of the library.

"This is where the art section is, to help you with what you want to draw," Reborn said, smirking.

"A-arigatou R-reborn-sensei."

"Reborn."

"N-nani?"

"When we're out of school, call me Reborn only."

It would be a lie if Hinata said she felt honored.

"H-hai!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling.

She blinked when he turned his head away from her. She could've sworn she saw him blushing for a second. Shrugging, she went through the piles of book. Looking up, she spotted one that caught her interest. Jumping up to reach the book, she found she couldn't. Cursing her height, she wondered how she could reach the book without injuring herself. She squeaked in surprise when Reborn stood behind her, reaching towards the book she wanted, and grabbing it easily. He squinted his eyes at the book in slight interest, before handing it towards his student.

"A-arigatou R-reborn-sen-"

A quick glare made Hinata retract her statement.

"R-reborn."

He smiled and resumed to sit down. She sat next to him, flipping through the book. She stiffened, cocking her head sideways as she realized Reborn was leaning on her shoulder, sleeping quietly. Sighing, she closed the book. Setting it next to her, as she closed her eyes. As her mind tried to wander through many different things, she tried to take her mind off of the sleeping sensei. He was always teasing her, seeing as how he liked to see her get nervous. She wondered why he liked to torment her. Especially when they're twenty other more interesting kids in the room with her. Staring at Reborn, her eyes traveled down to his lips. Leaning closer to him, she felt as if time was moving very slowly. She closed her eyes, and slowly, her lips touched his. Pulling back quickly, she touched her lips with her hands, wondering what suddenly took over her to do that.

"Heh, it's not nice to take advantage of a defenseless person," Reborn said, snapping his eyes open while smirking.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as he backed her up into the wall, almost straddling her. Leaning in closer, he smashed his lips onto hers roughly. Struggling to breathe, she opened her mouth. Oh Hinata, that was the worst choice you made. Reborn slipped his tounge into her, pulling his student to him closer. Hinata gave up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling back, Reborn smiled.

"I see you enjoyed that," Reborn commented.

Hinata nodded and jumped on the surprised Reborn. Straddling his waist with her legs, she leaned down, tugging on his tie. She smiled at him sweetly, still not noticing his blush.

"Reborn, do you like being dominated?" Hinata confidently asked.

"Yadda."

"Too bad," Hinata said, smirking.

Pinning his hands above him with one hand, she brushed her lips on him teasingly. Slipping her tounge into his mouth, Reborn's eyes widened, before he let her take control. Pfft, yeah right. This is Reborn we're talking! REBORN! You must be paranoid if you think Reborn is gonna let someone, much less a _girl, _dominate _him._ Reborn flipped their position so he was on top of her, before resuming to what they did. A cough was heard from above. Both Hinata and Reborn looked up, and was shocked to see Colonello and Lal.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter, kora?" _Colonello hissed, glaring at Reborn.

"Nothing, just making out with her," Reborn shrugged."Nice to see you Colonello, Lal. I didn't expect to see you two here."

"Hey Reborn," Lal grinned, before glancing down at the blushing Hinata."I taught you well, Hinata. I never you had it in you, to capture the akuma's heart."

"N-nani?!" she squeaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HER, KORA?!"

"....Stuff...."

Reborn smiled and snuck out the library with Hinata secretly, while Colonello and Lal argued with each other. Hinata walked right next to Reborn, uncomfortable. Turning to him, she found him staring at her the whole time. Glancing back down at the floor, she shifted nervously. He chuckled, amused. She had lost all her confidence already.

"E-eto, h-how do you know O-otou-chan and L-Lal-san?" she asked.

"I use to be in the military with them," he replied.

"O-oh."

A pregnant of silence engulfed them, as both of them walked on. Hinata felt a hand tug at her braided hair. Touching her hair with a hand, she found out the braid was undone. Looking up at as Reborn held her hair-tie, she held out her hand, waiting for him to give it back. Reborn let out a "hmm" sound, as he smirked while eyeing her.

"If you want it back, you must work for it."

Hinata gulped nervously. Would she really work for it, just for a hair-tie? I mean, she could just buy some more later. But....her Otou-chan gave it to her for her tenth birthday. Her hand shook nervously as she took his face into her hands. Standing up on her toes, she kissed his cheek softly, before slowly kissed his lips. Feeling his hands wrap around her waist, she decided to wrap her arms around his neck.

"KORA! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I CAUGHT YOU DOING THIS WITH MY DAUGHTER!!"

Reborn smirked as Hinata pushed him away quickly. Holding black the hair-tie, he put it in his pockets.

"You're gonna have to try harder," he said, before escaping from Colonello's wrath.

"NANI?!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN COWARD, KORA!"

_

_

"Nnngh," Hinata moaned, pulling back from Reborn's lips."Can I h-have it back now?"

"Yadda," he answered as usual, smashing his lips onto hers again.

Both of them had made a daily routine. Hinata had come to Reborn's class after school ended, and she would "work" for her hair-tie. Hinata felt the corner of her lips twitched upwards. Smiling as Reborn knocked all of his stuff off the desk, he demanded her to sit on the desk.

_'How fun,' _she thought._'I just hope Otou-chan doesn't find out.'_

_

_

**Akuma: **Well, that was HinataXAdult Reborn.


	3. HinataXFong: Senpai and Kouhai

Hinata threw a punch at the training dummy, before throwing a round kick. She continued this pattern, switching to a different leg or arm each time. A tall man stood behind a tree, hidden from the girl's view. He had long black hair that was in one long braid. Though some called him a girly-boy, he was no doubt a very good-looking man.

"Hinata-chan," Fong, her long-haired senpai called out.

Hinata panted and stopped her training, turning to look at her senpai.

"F-Fong-senpai! W-what a-are you d-doing here?!"

He smiled at her gently, walking towards her before stopping right in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek gently, not caring if his sleeves went past his hands. He removed the dirt from her face carefully, almost as if she might break easily. She blushed, placing a hand on her cheek once he removed his hand.

"Why are you training so early, Hinata-chan? School doesn't start to eight A.M., and it's only six thirty," He questioned.

"I-I was j-just t-training, I h-have to g-get b-better…I h-have t-to…m-make m-my O-Otou-sama p-proud," She replied, staring at the ground as if it was interesting.

"I see….In that case, why don't I help you?" Fong offered, smiling.

It was an honor to have Fong teach you, even so much as _help _you, in martial arts. Everybody knew Fong was a master at martial arts, rumored to be the greatest even.

"I-Iie! Y-you can't s-senpai!" Hinata declined, shaking her head furiously. "I-I'll j-just be a b-burden to y-you!"

"You won't be a burden," Fong chuckled, amused. "Besides, It's a senpai's job to take care of their kouhai, isn't that right?"

"…….H-Hai," Hinata said, dejectedly.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate the older man. It was just that, she was shy. I mean, very shy. She can't train when someone's watching her at all. Hesitating, she looked into Fong's coal black eyes.

"A-are y-you s-sure, F-Fong-senpai?"

"Of course," Fong answered, smiling.

"We can start again tomorrow, at the same time," Fong said, glancing at Hinata.

Hinata nodded and stretched her sore limbs, not noticing that her shirt was riding up. Fong immediately spun away from the view, blushing slightly.

"A-arigatou F-Fong-senpai," Hinata quietly said.

"No need to thank me," He chuckled. "But you should get home, school is about to start."

Hinata blushed, nodding again, she whispered good bye and left. Fong stood at the clearing, alone. That is, until Reborn, Colonello, and Viper appeared beside him. Colonello grinned, nudging Fong in the ribs playfully. Fong stepped aside from Colonello.

"Isn't that kawaii girl, Hyuuga Hinata, kora?" Colonello asked.

"According to my resources, Hyuuga Hinata is Namimori's hime," Viper said quietly, counting his money. "Known to be sweet, shy, beautiful, and very good at sports. Her grades are pretty average though."

"Ah, I've encountered that girl once," Reborn said. "She was locked inside thee janitor's closet by some girls."

Fong's hands twitched, wishing to strangle the girls who decided to lock Hinata in the janitor's closet. Colonello grinned again, Reborn smirked, and Viper….counted his money.

"I'll be going now," Fong "calmly" said, before taking his leave.

"…..He so likes her, kora," Colonello snickered.

Viper shifted slightly, before smacking Colonello in the face. Reborn smirked as a one-sided argument started, before taking his leave.

Hinata rushed down the hallway, dodging Hibari's tonfas at the same time. Letting out a squeak, she fell onto the floor. Hibari smirked down at her.

"I'll bite you to death," he hissed, saying his ultimate catchphrase.

Closing her eyes, she waited for the hit to come. It didn't come. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Fong on top of an knocked out Hibari. Fong turned towards her, stretching his hand out. Hinata stared at it for a minute, before smiling. She grabbed his hands as he picked her up. Though he pulled her up to roughly, she fell onto him. He noticed how she fit in his arms nicely. Blushing, he mentally smacked himself for thinking like a pervert.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" He asked, worried.

"I-I'm o-okay," She answered, gripping his shirt tightly while burying her head in his chest. "A-as long as y-you're here, I-I'll be o-okay."

Fong blushed, as he clutched his kouhai tightly.

"Hinata," He said, without using suffix. "You have no idea what your words are doing to me."

"E-eh?"

Fong leaned down, placing his lips on her gently. Hinata did nothing, but stood there, paralyzed. As Fong pulled back, Hinata touched her lips, blushing.

"Gomen Hinata," He apologized, before leaving her._'W-what just happened?!'_

___

___

The past week, Fong hadn't showed up to help Hinata train. Both of them didn't talk to each other. Whenever Hinata tried to talk to him, Fong would pretend she wasn't there. It hurt her deeply. Seeing as how she finally figured out she liked her senpai.

"Oi! Hinata-san, Fong-senpai said he wants to talk to you!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning.

"I was there with her! So I'll show you where he is right now!" Ino grinned.

Hinata looked at her classmate suspiciously, but nodded. Following them, she didn't notice them whispering to each other about their plan. They stopped in front of a door, which Hinata realized was a janitor's closet. She frowned, realizing what they were about to do. She didn't have time to escape, seeing as how both of them shoved her in the janitor's closet, before locking it from the outside. Both of them laughed outside, before disappearing.

_'Help me, Fong-senpai,' _Hinata thought, sitting down.

It was already useless to call for help. Because no one would answer her. Nobody would help her. She knew that others were too afraid to help her, in fear of angering Sakura and Ino.

___

___

"Shimatta!" Colonello cursed, running towards his friends. "You guys, I have something to tell you, kora!"

"What is it?" Reborn asked, yawning.

"Hinata-chan is-"

"Locked inside the janitor's closet by Ino and Sakura," Viper interrupted.

Fong and Reborn both stiffened, but Fong said nothing.

"Which janitor's closet?" Reborn demanded.

"The one on the third floor, kora!"

Turning towards the silent Fong, they sent him questioning looks.

"Aren't you going to save her?" Viper asked.

"Why should I? I don't think she wants me to save her," Fong answered "calmly".

"Dumbass," Reborn hissed. "You're just scared she might reject you."

"How did y-"

"GO!"

Fong nodded, smiling at his friends as he ran to go rescue Hinata. Reborn sighed, frowning.

"You did the right thing, kora," Colonello said, patting his back in comfort.

"I don't want your pity," Reborn said, smacking his hand away.

Reborn had a crush on Hinata ever since he had helped her. Only Colonello and Viper knew, seeing as how Fong liked Hinata also. Sighing, he prayed that the Chinese bastard would win Hinata's heart.

___

___

Hinata cried softly, wondering if anyone was going to help her. Surprised, she stood up as the door slammed open. Fong panted heavily, pulling Hinata into his chest. He buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"D-don't make me worry again," Fong said, panting.

"G-gomen," She apologized.

Staring into his coal black eyes, she leaned in and captured his lips. Pulling back quickly she blushed, as he stared at her in shock.

"F-Fong-senpai, I-I l-like you!" she exclaimed.

The long haired male smiled at his kouhai. He used his hands to move her hair aside. Leaning down, he bit on her neck gently, before sucking on it. He pulled back, admiring the hickey he left her.

"You're mine," He said softly, watching as she nodded. "I won't let anybody take you away from me."

"H-hai."

Placing another kiss onto her lips, he bit the bottom of her lips, asking for permission. She replied with opening her mouth, as he slipped his tounge into her. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, as he did with his arms wrapping around her waist. They gripped onto each other tightly, as if one was going to disappear.

"That would be 650 yen for the video," Viper said.

Colonello grunted and handed the money to Viper, taking the video tape from Viper. It was a video of Hinata and Fong's make out session. He grinned, wanting to watch it, and then bribe Fong with it. Oh how he was going to enjoy torturing Fong.

_

**Akuma**: HinataXAdult Fong. Yeah, I love this couple. Anyways, please review.


	4. HinataXViperMammon: Moneygrubbers

Viper, also known as Mammon, was greedy. He was known to make cash off of anybody for a very large price. From selling the most popular guy's clothes, to selling yaoi videos to ultimate die hard yaoi fan-girls. He was also known for taking multiple pictures of popular girls while they were taking a shower. He would sell them without hesitating, for a very large amount of money. As a manipulative bastard he is, there was not one picture he wouldn't sell. One picture he would never sell, no matter how much money in the world he would've made.

That one picture was of a girl. A girl, yes, a girl. She wore a thick-squared glasses, so thick that you couldn't see her eyes no matter what. Her hair, oh kami, her hair. Her hair was in a two pig-tails, some say pig-tails were for nerdy girls. Mammon couldn't tell what her hair color is when she rarely ever goes out in the sun. Then there was her uniform. Don't even get me started on that. Her socks reached past her knees. The skirt went below the knees, and black dirtied loafers. The sailor top was doubled the size it was, barely showing if she had a figure or not since it was baggy. All in all, she was a plain nerd. Her name is, Hyuuga Hinata.

But Mammon kept that picture of her. She was plain, and from the look, very poor. Viper wasn't interested in poor people. At first, he was wondering why the hell his hidden camera took a picture of her. He was about to burn it, but he didn't. He hesitated, and stared back at the picture in interest. It was interesting. Because even if she was plain, she stood out. She stood out because she didn't look like other girls. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the fact that this girl was different. He kept it in his pocket, staring at it when she sometimes popped into his mind.

It was when he first met her, that she had yet still seem to intrigue his interest, even though it was her first time meeting him. Stepping out to him, she held something in her hands. Cocking an eyebrow, though no one could see his eyes since his cloak shielded the world's view on half of his face, he stared down at the small girl, surprised at her height.

_"What do you want, Hyuuga Hinata?" _Viper asked, feigning irritation.

Pushing her glasses up, she responded with a_,"Viper, I believe this is yours,"_ and proceeded to drop a camera on the floor in front of him. Viper's eyes widened, it was indeed, his. It was the secret camera he had installed in the girls' locker room, to take pictures so he can sell it to his customers. But how had she managed to find it? The camera was so small, that no ordinary person can find it. But here, this plain girl, found it. Shocked, he picked up the camera as she left. Noticing a note attached to it, he plucked it out and opened it.

_I suggest you find a better hiding spot._

_-Hyuuga Hinata_

Letting a smirk form, he balled up the piece of paper, and slid it in his pocket, along with the camera. 

_'Hyuuga Hinata: Very interesting girl," _Viper thought.

That was the day he, Viper, started paying more attention to Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Viper wasn't sure how he fell in love with the Hyuuga, not that he would actually admit it. All that matters, was that this girl had the decency to ignore him when he attempted talked to her. He hated to be ignored. Since he wasn't taught much in romantic matters, he did what his guts told him to do. Striding up to Hinata, he leaned down and smashed his lips on hers. Ignoring the gaping stares from his fellow peers. Pulling her closer, he secretly untied her braided pig-tails and took off her fake glasses. Hinata gasped for breath and struggled to push him away, but he slipped his tounge in hers. It was what Viper would call it, "pay-back". Releasing her once he was satisfied, he licked his lips in satisfaction while staring at the Hyuuga.

"I knew it, you look better without your glasses and pig-tails," Viper commented, smirking.

Indeed, she really did. Her white pupiless eyes were large, you could obviously mistake she was blind, if her eyes weren't darting everywhere while glaring at you. Viper could finally tell that Hinata's hair color was a nice unique shade of midnight blue. Her wavy locks framed her adorable face, and he noticed as the light shined on her, her skin was a nice snowy color. And that her lips were a nice pale pink color also.

"Tomorrow at Namimori's park at twelve P.M., I'll be waiting," Viper said."I won't go home until you come. I'll see you there tomorrow if you want your glasses back."

With that, he left the shocked Hyuuga. Grunting in annoyance when he should've done it in private so Colonello and Reborn wouldn't bother him. Because no doubt about it, the two came running up to him in a minute or so. Well, Colonello ran and Reborn walked.

"I can't believe those glasses were fake, kora!" Colonello exclaimed."She looks so much kawai without them!"

"Dumbass," Reborn muttered.

"NANI, KORA?!"

Viper sighed and shifted slightly, before smacking Colonello with all of his might.

* * *

Viper was surprised when Hinata showed up in apair of back jeans that looked slashed in the middle on purpose, tucked in her combat boots. A white dress shirt with the sleeves tucked in under her elbow, the top unbuttoned with the red tie loosened. The clothes out-lined her curves and showed her well develop *cough* a lot. Her hair was in a high pony-tail with a few curls at the bottom. It seems as if she wasn't so plain at all. All in all, Viper thought she looked ho-I mean very nice.

"Let's go," Viper said, grabbing her small hand.

"Chotto matte, Viper-senpai," Hinata called out, pulling him back.

Viper grunted in annoyance and stared down at the smirking Hinata.

"Nani?"

"I don't give out kisses for free," Hinata retorted. "So I'll be charging you everytime you kiss me starting-"

She pulled him down and kissed him, taking control before she let him go and smiled innocently.

"-now. You owe me ten yen."

Viper snapped out of his shocked revere, and smiled.

"Two can play at that game."

"We'll see about that."

"We will, won't we."

And so the two great money-grubbers went on a date. And it turned out great and Hinata fell in love with him.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

"I'm not paying for it," Hinata declared.

"Well, I'm not paying for it either," Viper retorted, crossing his arms.

"....," the waiter looked back and forth between the two, then to the bill he was holding.

Both of them stared at him, before exchanging knowing glances, and knocked him out. As they ran away from the restaurant, they decided not to come back._

* * *

_

**Akuma: **damn, what money-grubbing bastards.

**Tenshi: **-sigh- Does that mean you hate my oneshot writing?

**Akuma: **of course not Tenshi! i like it! i'm just stating the truth!

**Daisuke: **Yeah! She's just stating the tru-

**Tenshi: **So if you haven't noticed, me and Akuma will be sharing an account from now on. And I wrote this oneshot, not Akuma, but me. Her twin brother, Tenshi. Review and tell me how you feel about this oneshot. If you like it, I might write a fic.

**Daisuke: **I'll write it for you if you people don't like your onesh-

**Akuma: **urusai Daisuke, i'm sure readers will love his oneshot!

**Daisuke: **-sulks in the corner-


	5. HinataXSkull: Injuries and Infrimaries

Skull, was the greatest stuntman ever. He was in the Arcobaleno group in school. He was rumored to raise back from hell. He was the loudest and whiniest of the Arcobalenos. He loved his octopus pet, who would do what he says when he contacted him with his hand signs. Skull was also considered "hot", when his helmet was off. He had tons of fan-girls, much larger than Verde, Luce, and Lal only though. He hated being treated as a baby, and would beat anyone who treats him like one. So why wasn't he beating up the girl before him?

"Hold still sempai," the girl said worriedly, wiping the side of his face with a handkerchief.

"I DON'T NEED TO HOLD STILL! SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY! THE INJURY DOESN'T EVEN HURT!" Skull loudly protested.

The girl ignored him and continued to dab at his wound gently. Seeing her genuinely worried, all of his protest died down, and he immediatly sat still and let her treat him. He stared at her, once she was done. Noticing that she has nice pupiless white eyes, with a light tint of blue in them. Her skin was porcelain-like, her lips a pale pink color, and she had a nice figure.

"Oi! What's your name?" he asked, well, more like he demannded.

"E-eh? E-eto, my name is Hyuuga Hinata," she sheepishly answered, though she grinned at him."Don't get too injured often. But if you do, come visit the infrimary, and I'll treat your wounds."

"Tch. As if I need you to treat my wounds," he scoffed, though there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hai hai, whatever you say sempai," Hinata giggled, ruffling his dark purple hair, before leaving.

_'Damn her,' _he thought, staring off to where she left.

_

_

"Ah! I knew sempai would come back!" Hinata exclaimed, as Skull walked into the infrimary with tons of scratches."Why don't you sit on the bed while I get the first aid kit ready?"

He scoffed but did as told, wanting to get this over quick. He didn't know why he was there actually. He usually never went to the infrimary if he was injured. He usually just went home, took a bath, and went to sleep, always ingnoring the pain. But he somehow felt himself drawn here, when he remembered Hinata's words. Hinata smiled at him as she bandaged the scratches on his face.

"Maa maa sempai, you should watch what you're doing from now on. You could seriously die," Hinata warned him, smiling at him warmly.

"Urusai," he said, glaring at her slightly."I don't need to be told what to do from someone younger than me."

"Sempai~!" she whined,"I'm only a year younger than you!"

"Tch. As if I care," he scoffed."I'm still a year older than you, so deal with it."

"Nyeh!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her eyelid down, playfully. Letting go, she laughed at his glaring face.

"Ne sempai, you should cheer up more often! You look better when you're smiling!" she complimented."Like when you're doing your stunts!"

He arched a brow at her.

"How do you know I do stuff like that?"

"Silly sempai," Hinata giggled."I hear about you from my classmates all the time. My first time meeting you was yesterday."

"Oh....Then why'd you help me?"

"Because," Hinata laughed," the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you!"

"Oh....EHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skull exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock.

"No need to be shocked, sempai! But it's okay, sempai would never fall for a plain girl like me!" she explained, still smiling."But the best I can do to support you is treat your wounds."

They sat in silence as Hinata continued to dab at his wounds gently. Skull stared at her silently, wondering what she saw in him. She smiled brightly when she finished, and Skull found himself blushing brightly, turning away. There was no way he would fall for someone like her.

_

_

Skull visited the infrimary more often. Whether it was after school, between breaks, or lunch. He visited the infrimary more often, to see Hinata. Though he would deny it whenever Hinata teased him, about him wanting to see her.

"Ne, don't you think Skull is spending too much time in the infrimary?" Lal asked.

"I believe so," Verde said, pushing his glasses up."Skull usually never visits the infrimary, when he is injured. Even if he's broken a bone or two."

"Hmm," Reborn hummed, wondering what the baby arcobaleno has been doing.

"How suspicious, kora," Colonello declared.

"I know what's going on," Viper said.

"Tell us what's going on with Skull, Viper," Fong suggested.

"Please?" Luce added.

Viper sighed, wanting to get money out of them. But if Luce asked, there was no way he could. Reluctantly, he brought out pictures of Skull and Hinata, smiling and joking.

"Hyuuga Hinata is the reason why Skull visits the infrimary more often," he answered, pointing to the girl."I think it is because she truely cares for him, is also the reason he keeps coming back. They seem to enjoy each others company."

"So basicly, they're both in love with each other," Verde proclaimed."How interesting."

"Very interesting indeed," Reborn agreed.

"They look so kawaii together," Luce giggled.

Lal sighed and shook her head in dismay. Colonello stared at the pictures in little interest, before he started to bother Lal. Which ended up, him, being punched in the face. Fong stared at the picture. More likely, at Hinata. He sighed and decided to ignore the feeling in his gut, telling him that something was wrong.

_

_

"Sempai," Hinata called out.

"Nani?" Skull asked, glancing towards Hinata.

Hinata stared at him.

"Do you like me?"

"WHA-"

"Do you like me?" Hinata calmly repeated."It's okay if you don't."

"I-I...."

What was he supposed to say? Sure he really did like her, almost love, but he wasn't the type to admit things. He was glad his helmet was on, to not betray his feelings that were clearly written on his face.

"I-I....I don't like you."

"Oh," Hinata said, dejected.

She stood up, brushing her eyes that were brimmed with tears. She forced a smile on her face, and stood in front of him.

"It's okay sempai! I knew you didn't like me anyway! It was just a question!" She exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"A-ah."

"I gotta go sempai! My Okaa-san must be waiting for me now!"

"Wa-"

Hinata rushed out of the room quickly, not wanting to hear what else he had to say. Skull stood there in silent shock.

"Dumb ass," Reborn said, suddenly appearing in front of him.

"SEMPAI?!"

"A real man runs after her, kora," Colonello lectured.

Skull nodded and dashed out the room to find Hinata.

_

_

"HINATA! HINATA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Skull screamed.

He heard slight rustling in the bushes, and removed it quickly. There lied, Hinata with cuts all over her body. And a small yellow bird in her hand. She smiled at the bird, and lifted it up, letting it fly away from her.

"HINATA!"

"Sempai?" Hinata questioned, turning towards Skull with large eyes.

"HINATA!"

He quickly knelt down towards her and picked her up. He then ignored her protest saying that she was fine, and carried her to the infrimary. He then treated her wounds gently, as if she might break if he dabbed too hard. Hinata stared at him, wondering if he was okay.

"Sempai....daijobu?"

"What do you mean?! You're the one that's hurt!"

Hinata flinched, but she didn't back down.

"Sempai....," she softly said."These wounds are nothing compared to the one I'm feeling inside my chest right now....It really hurts, and I don't know if it can be healed."

"Hinata....Gomenesai...I do like you, Hinata! I do like you!"

Hinata looked up at him, surprised. Before she smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou _Skull!" _she exclaimed, hugging him."I love you!"

"O-oi! Let go of me!"

"Yadda!"

_

_

**Akuma: **I had trouble writing this, because HinataXSkull isn't really one of my favorite pairing.

**Tenshi: **At least it's not HinataXDaisuke.

**Akuma:.....**Agreed.

**Daisuke: **WHAT?!?! I AM SO HURT!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Akuma & Tenshi: **Urusai!

**Daisuke: **-cries rivers out-


	6. HinataXVerde?: Science or Girls?

Verde loved science, and would always depend on his logic. He didn't care about anything as long as he have his deliciously divine science and could do awesome experiments (that no one really cares about). It was also a well-known fact that Verde had no social life, and no friends, even if he was in the Arcobaleno group. So what the hell was Verde doing, hanging out with the their favorite kouhai, Hyuuga Hinata? Which is why Colonello (one who started the mission), Viper (wanted some blackmail material), and Reborn (who was forced into this by Colonello) decided to find out why. By stalking them!

**Away**

Hinata looked up from the table she and Verde were sitting in. Both of them were working on her science homework, since Hinata had trouble in it. Science was her worst subject and she was failing miserably at it. So she had to get Verde to tutor her.

"Is there something wrong, Hyuuga-san?" Verde questioned, pushing his glasses up with two fingers.

Hinata shook her head.

"Iie, I j-just feel as if s-someone's been watching u-us for a very long time," Hinata said, frowning,"-almost like....s-stalking us."

"It must be your imagination," Verde said, logically.

Hinata nodded in agreement and turned back towards her assignment. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied Colonello, Viper, and Reborn, spying on them from a bush. He smirked, knowing why they were stalki-err, watching him and Hinata. He leaned closer to Hinata on purpose, pointing out that she got question five wrong. She shivered, feeling Verde breathing on her neck. Blushing bright red, and scooting away, she corrected her problem silently. Verde smirked at hers, and the stalkers reaction.

**Back to the Stalkers**

"I told you there was something fishy, kora!" Colonello exclaimed in a hush whisper.

"Hn," Reborn said, his eyes flickered with interest for a moment.

"I could make large profits out of this," Viper quietly said to himself.

"S-senpai, w-what are you g-guys d-doing in a b-bush?"

All three of them looked up from the bush, to see Hinata and Verde towering over them. Hinata blushed, clutching her books close to her, while staring at them with her pupiless eyes intently.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Colonello exclaimed, jumping up from the bush.

Colonello pointed at Verde accusingly with his fingers, glaring at the green-haired man with his blue eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE AWAY HINATA-CHAN'S INNOCENCE!" Colonello screamed."I'LL DEFENITELY KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO TAINT HER INNOCENCE, KORA!"

"E-EH?!" Hinata questioned, looking at Colonello with wide eyes and a blush on her face.

Viper and Reborn got out the bush, and stared at Colonello with the 'are you an idiot' look.

"Ciaossu, Verde," Reborn greeted.

Verde nodded his head in acknowledgement, as did Viper. All three of them blocked out Colonello's rant, about Hinata's iinnocence, while Hinata stared on with wide eyes as he blush went deeper and deeper when Colonello got into more explicit details.

"-AND YOU'LL TRY TO SEDUCE HER INTO BED, KORA! YOU FIEND!"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, everything in her mind turned blank, and her body swayed for a minute, until she landed in Verde's arms. She had officially fainted in front of her sempais. All thanks to Colonello. The one person who tried to "save" her, made her faint from embarassment. Awesome. Just Awesome. Reborn gave Colonello a dry look.

"Colonello."

"Nani?"

"Urusai," He said flatly.

"WHAT DID YOU SA-"

He got interrupted as Viper smacked Colonello, with his bag of money. Verde stared at the girl in his arms blankly, and handed her to Reborn. He didn't have times for girls. He only had time for science. Screw girls, science is better.

"OI! LET HINATA-CHAN GO REBORN! SHE'S NOT YOURS TO KEEP, KORA!"

_

_

**Akuma: **Meh, couldn't really see Verde with Hinata. Verde's not the type to go after girls. Only science. So yeah....

**Tenshi: **Liar, you just don't like this couple.

**Akuma: **Urusai.

**Tenshi: **-rolls eyes- Anyway, review.


	7. HinataXHibari: Mines

There was a secret that nobody knew about the one and only, Hibari Kyoya.

The secret is so classified (not really), that not even his parents knew about it.

And that secret is...

Is that Hibari Kyoya has a best friend..._Her _name is...

Hyuuga Hinata.

**Breakline**

"Detention for skipping class, Hyuuga," Hibari said, glaring at said girl.

"Eh? That's not fair, Kyo-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, pouting, and jumped on him."You always skip classes, so why can't I?"

He grunted and pushed her off of him, dusting himself. Hinata pouted again and decided to attach herself to his legs instead. Everytime Hibari took a step, he also made Hinata move with him. Hibari looked down and glared at her.

"Get off of me," he oredered, through gritted teeth," or I'll bite you to death."

He flashed her his metal tonfas. Hinata immediatly let go of his legs and crawled away from him, not wanting to get struck. In return, he flashed a smirk at her. And then he proceeded to walk away from her.

"Matte, Kyo-chan!" Hinata called out, running after him.

He turned around and glared at her, again.

"Nani?" he asked, grunting.

"Eto, do you think we can hang out today after school?"

She blushed and her gaze dropped to the floor. Hibari smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist roughly, while pulling her chin up so she can look at him his other hand. His lips hovered above her for a minute. And for a second, Hinata though he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited...And waited...but it never came. Instead, Hibari moved towards her ears.

"No," he said dryly, before taking his leave.

Hinata opened her eyes, wide in shock. She watched him leave, tears threatening to fall. She slumped to the ground depressingly. Hibari never wanted to hang out with her. Ever since the mafia stuff and liquidation committee came, he's been ignoring her more then usual. He wouldn't pick up her phone calls, or even txt her back one single message.

"Hey Hina-chan!" a cheery voice called out.

She wiped her tears away and glanced behind her, grinning. She stood up and waved at Yamamoto Takeshi, her best friend...Well, current best friend.

"Hey Takeshi-chan!"she greeted, tackling him.

"Woah!"

He caught her and swung her around, letting her settle on his back. You know, like he's about to give her a piggy back ride. He smiled at her warmly, which she returned happily. She giggled and patted his hair affectionately.

"Ne Takeshi-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Do you want to hang out with me today after school?"

"Sure, why not."

She laughed and ordered him to give her a piggy back ride, glad that she had someone to hang out with today. She then froze in shock.

_'Crap! I almost forgot about my lunch detention!'_

**Breakline**

She panted and slammed the door open, eyes widening in shock and hurt when she saw the scene. The new transfer student, Aldeheid Suzuki, was straddling Hibari, leaning down. Hibari seemed mildly interested as he leaned upward.

_'Of course! That's why he's been ignoring me! Why didn't I notice it before! I mean, I knew he was interested in her before because of her skills, but still!'_

They both abruptly turned their heads rpwards her. Hibari's eyes widened, well...you needed a microscope to see his eyes widening in shock. Aldeheid stared at her, with no interest at all. Hinata bowed her head really low, making sure they couldn't see her crying, and steadied her voice before she spoke.

"Gomenesai, for disrupting you two. I'll come back tomorrow for lunch detention Ky-...Hibari-san."

She calmly turned around and closed the door silently, making sure not to meet Hibari's eyes. Once far away, she broke down sobbing. And she knew that Hibari was most likely not going to chase her down.

"Hina-chan?"

She looked up, and through blurry visions, she could make out Yamamoto. She threw herself on him, sobbing. Yamamoto patted her back awkwardly, wondering why she was crying. He comforted her silently, and then offered her to talk about her problems at his place. She had agreed, nodding softly.

**Breakline**

Hibari sighed as he pushed Aldeheid off of him roughly. Knowing Hinata for nine years, she must've tooken this sight in a wrong meaning. And he couldn't blame her.

"What's wrong with you?"

He glared at her. If it wasn't for her jumping on him, just to attack him, Hinata wouldn't be crying. How did he know she was crying anyway? He just had a feeling in his gut. Pulling out his metal tonfas, he got into his fighting position.

"Kamikurosu."

**Breakline**

The two, Hinata and Yamamoto, were at his dad's sushi shop, at the sushi bar...thing. Hinata finished the snow crab sushi Yamamoto handed her. She leaned on his shoulder, after she finished explaining what happened. Yamamoto looked both angry and confused.

"Matte...you're friends with Hibari-senpai?"

"Hinata nodded," Childhood friends actually. Though he doesn't treat me as one. I honestly wonder if he thinks I'm a bother to him."

"Nande?" Yamamoto asked, propping his elbow onto the table.

Both of them didn't notice a fangirl taking pictures of them, squealing at the sight in excitement.

"It's just that, we rarely hang out anymore. He doesn't answer any of my txts or my phone calls. He just...he just...he just acts like I don't even exist now!"

Yamamoto stared at her, shocked. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort and let her cry in his chest. When she was done, she decided to just lay in his arms.

"Takeshi-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

**Breakline**

Hibari snapped his phone open, staring at the wallscreen. The wallscreen was a picture of Hinata sleeping...and him kissing her secretly while she was sleeping. He remembered how soft and silky her hair felt as his hand tilted her head up. How smooth her cheeks felt, when he carressed it. And how soft her cherry pink lips felt, and tasted...It tasted just like strawberry.

_'Damn.'_

Because of what he did, he felt too embarassed to txt her, call her, or even look at her in the eyes. He growled and punched the walls in irritation, remembering how she calmly called him by his last name, instead of the nickname she used for him, for nine years. He sighed and left the reception room. He really needed to relieve his stress right now...by biting more people to death.

**Breakline**

"Ehhhhhh? Is that Hyuuga-sempai in a girls uniform?"

"No way! I can't believe this!"

"And is she walking with Yamamoto-sama?"

"Ugh! Are you serious?"

"But they look so cute together!"

"Waaaahhhh! Hinata-chan looks so cute in a skirt!"

Hinata blushed and clutched Yamamoto's hand tightly. Yamamoto chuckled and let her do as she pleased. His eyes caught something though. He picked up a bright pink paper, eyes widening in shock, before laughing. Hinata took the paper from his hands and stared at it, before breaking out into a laughing fit. On the paper, it said i big black bold letters,"**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI AND HYUUGA HINATA, NEW CUTEST COUPLE IN NAMIMORI-CHU**?". Then there was a picture of them, with Hinata leaning on his shoulder.

_'I can't believe they're this stupid to actually believe it!' _Hinata thought, giggling, then froze in fear at the dangerous aura she could feel.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

She looked ahead as the crowd suddenly dispersed. Flinching, she could see Hibari, glaring at Yamamoto and her. Stomping towards both of them, he grabbed Hinata's hand out of Yamamoto's.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll bite you to death later," Hibari hissed, before turning towards Hinata, glaring."You're coming with me."

"Eh?"

**Breakline**

Hinata gasped as Hibari threw her on the couch. He then crawled on top of her, and placed both hands besides her head. Hinata then looked towards the side, trying to avoid looking in his eyes. He grabbed her chin roughly, and made her look at him.

"You're mine."

"Nani?"

"You're mine."

With that, he smashed his lips onto hers, not bothering to make it gentle. Hinata gasped, but that gave Hibari an oppurtinity to slip his tounge inside her. Hinata could then feel Hibari's hand going up her skirt. She sighed, but smiled none the less, glad that she knew how Hibari actually felt about her.

**Breakline**

Hibari and Hinata both lay on the couch, naked, with a cover covering half of the bottom parts of both their bodies. Hinata layed in Hibari's arms, smiling. Hibari clutched her body closed to his, gripping her tightly.

"You're mine."

"Yours," Hinata giggled.

"Forever."

"Forever," Hinata repeated.

"Good, now, detention for skipping yesterday's detention. And I'll bite you to death later for skipping morning's classes."

"Nani?"

She glared at him and was about to protest, but she then realized that Hibari had already fell asleep.

_'Bastard.'_

**Breakline**

Akuma: So yeah, I'm going to be on hiatus for a while. And **can't tell you **sorry for the late update. But my computer broke down, so I'm borrowing my cousin's laptop. And about the "Sawada Hinata" fic. My Vietnamese friend, going by DatAznKid on fanfiction, has adopted that story. Well, though it's not, she's working on that story. Sorry fans, but I'm going to be on hiatus for a while.


End file.
